Ash Betrayed - The Return of the Chosen One
by PharaohsQueen18
Summary: Ash Ketchum never knew that his life was going to take this turn for the worst, but when he comes to hear the truth of what others think of him, how is he going to react? Who are is the strange group of people living on a mountain? Who are all the new pokemon? And will Ash prove those who doubted him were wrong? Read to find out.


**Ash betrayed**

 **The Chosen One returns.**

High atop Mount Silver, the tallest mountain in all the regions, stood a boy. The boy was 19 years of age, he had messy raven hair that had streaks of blue in it, and brown eyes also with the blue high-lighted within.

His name was Red Satoshi, previously known as Ash Ketchum.

On Ash's shoulder sat one of his most loyal pokemon, it was a small yellow mouse with long ears and lightning-bolt shaped tail. His name was Pikachu.

Standing to the side of Ash stood another faithful pokemon. This one was nearly the same size as Ash, it was a dog like pokemon that stood on its hind legs, while usually blue and black in colouring this one was pure white/silver and blood red, while its eyes were black. It had four ear like appendages coming out the back of its head, two long ears down each side. A spike was seen protruding out of each front paw, as well as a larger one on the chest. His name was Lucario. This pokemon was also a mentor of sorts to Ash, teaching him how to use his aura correctly, while Ash teaches it how to get stronger. Lucario calls Ash his Master.

The final pokemon that Ash got was a Meowth, however this was no ordinary Meowth, this one was the talking pokemon that belonged to Team Rocket. He was very similar to a cat, cream in colour with flecks of dark brown and a golden charm that was on his forehead.

Behind Ash stood the rest of his pokemon, there were many of them. There was the Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame. Hawlucha, Noivern, Charizard, Venasaur, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Staraptor, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Krookodile, Blastoise, Lapras, Goodra, Ambipom, Gengar, Tyranitar, Pidgeot and Feraligator.

As well as this Ash had also caught some new pokemon since that day. There was the Lucario, Rapidash, Ninetales, Arcanine, Glaceon, Sylveon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Eevee, Mienshao, Aurorus, Houndoom, Donphan, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Gallade, Manectric, Plusle, Minon, Roserade, Altaria, Pyroar, Tyrantrum, Milotic, Absol, Salamence, Riolu, Rotom, Audino, the Meowth, Sawsbuck, Zoruark, Cinccino, Meowstic and Heliolisk.

As well as this Ash also got some pokemon that belonged to his friends, who decided to join his team after that day. Delphox that once belonged to Serena, who came to him as a Braixen, a Haxorus that once belonged to Iris, who came to him as a Axew, Blaziken that once belonged to May, it was already at its final evolution when it came to Ash, Chesnaught that once belonged to Clemont,who came to him as a Chespin, Semisage that once belonged to Cilan, who came to him as a Pansage, Emploeon that once belonged to Dawn, who joined him as a Piplup, Swampert that once belonged to Brock, who came to him as Mudkip, Golduck that once belonged to Misty, who came to him as a Psyduck, Azumarill that once belonged to Tracey, that came to him as a Marill, Pangoro that once belonged to Serena, who came to him as a Panchum, Dragonite who once belonged to Iris, who came to him as it was, Beautifly that once belonged to May, who also came as it was, Sodowoodo who once belonged to Brock, who also came as it was, Luxray who once belonged to Clemont, who came to him as a Luxio, Togekiss who once belonged to Dawn, and also came to him as it was, Lopunny also once belonging to Dawn, who came to him as a Buneary, Seaking that once belonged to Misty, who came to him as Goldeen and finally Raikulisk who once belonged to Cilan, who came to him as a Stunfisc.

'Master, what's wrong?' Lucario asked Ash.

"Its nothing Lucario, I'm just thinking about that day. It feels like it was only yesterday when it happened." Ash sighed.

Lucario, Pikachu and Meowth all nodded knowingly. All of the pokemon were mad for what happened that day, even the newer ones who were not present on the day.

'But Ash who have proven them wrong, you have grown stronger as have your pokemon, one day we will return and show them how strong you as well us have gotten.' Pikachu told his best friend. Meowth and Lucario, as well as the other pokemon behind him nodded their heads.

"Yes and that day will be coming soon." Ash said, as he began to remember what happened on that day.

 _ **8 years ago.**_

 _ **Ash had just lost at Kalos League, though he did come in second place, which to him was a very good triumph.**_

" _ **Oh I can't wait to get home and taste mom's home cooking." Ash said practically drooling, while Pikachu shook his head fondly.**_

 _ **Ash finally arrived home. "Mom I'm home!" Ash yelled out.**_

" _ **Ash your home!" Delia squealed before ramming into Ash and hugging him so tightly he thought his lungs might burst.**_

" _ **It's good to see you to mom, I missed you." Ash said, hugging his mother back.**_

" _ **I saw what happened on TV honey. I am sorry that you did not win." She said sadly.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it mom, I am quite proud of the fact that I came in second, that just shows that I have a lot more work to do." Ash said.**_

" _ **Well let me go fix you up something to eat, knowing you son, you are starving." Delia smiled.**_

" _ **You know me too well mom." Ash said, as his stomach rumbled.**_

 _ **Delia went into the kitchen in order to get some food made for her son. Meanwhile there was a knock on the door. Ash went to answer it and when he opened it he found all of the people that he had travelled with, as well as some who he had met but not travelled with. There was Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.**_

" _ **Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Ash asked confused.**_

" _ **Well Ash there is something that we all need to talk to about." Brock said, and not in the nice tone of voice that Ash hadn't heard before.**_

" _ **Okay well come on in guys, mom's making some food, you can join us." Ash said as he moved aside to let his friends in.**_

 _ **They all went inside the house, Brock went into the kitchen, while the others sat in the living room. Brock and Delia walked back into the room, Delia with an odd expression on her face.**_

" _ **Ash we should just get to the point of us being here." May said.**_

" _ **Okay what's up guys?" Ash asked, a bit nervously.**_

" _ **Ash we think, and your mother agrees, that you should give up your dream." Brock said, matter of factly.**_

" _ **What!" Ash yelled out.**_

" _ **You heard him right Ash, you are no good as a trainer. You have not won a single league, except the Orange Island, which was not an official one, and the Battle Frontier, which most people have not even heard of. Face it you suck as a trainer." Misty said, his other friends nodding.**_

" _ **I don't care if I have not won a league. Not winning the league's means that I have to work harder and get stronger. Which I will do." Ash said, upset.**_

" _ **Ash you are never going to be good enough. You have had so many chances to be stronger, most of them involve evolving your pokemon, but you always refuse. You may as well just give it up and try something else." Delia said.**_

 _ **Ash was shocked, his friends and his own mother didn't believe in him anymore, and on top of that they want him to give up his dreams. Pikachu was radiating anger and power, while Max and Bonnie were also very angry at those in the room.**_

" _ **Fine then, if you don't believe in me anymore then I am leaving, I don't need you lot, you are the ones that are holding me back. I'm always helping you train or practice for contests that I never had time to train myself. Now I will be able to." Ash said.**_

" _ **Ash you will never get stronger because you can't be strong, not as a pokemon trainer." Dawn said.**_

" _ **You will see. And when I return, you are all gonna pay for betraying me!" Ash promised.**_

 _ **Ash then ran out of the house and headed towards Professor Oak's lab. Once there he quickly explained what occurred at his house, leaving the Professor angry at those who had betrayed Ash, mostly Delia.**_

" _ **Here Ash, if you are really leaving, I want you to have this." Oak said, as he handed Ash a watch type device.**_

" _ **Professor what's this?" Ash enquired.**_

" _ **This Ash is the Nanodex, this device is the evolved form of the Pokedex, it allows you to read any and all types of pokemon, as well as allow you to carry unlimited pokemon." Oak said.**_

" _ **Thank you Professor, I get the feeling the others would try to take my pokemon, this way I get to take all of them." Ash said. He hugged the Professor quickly, before heading to where all his pokemon rested.**_

 _ **When Ash got there he was immediately rammed into by all his pokemon. Ash then explained what happened, his pokemon were not happy and wanted to get revenge, so they all agreed to go with him.**_

 _ **While he was there returning all his pokemon, some of his friends pokemon came up to him holding their pokeballs, they crushed them and then headed to Ash. He understood and caught them in his pokeballs.**_

 _ **He called out his Charizard and climbed on his back.**_

" _ **Take us to Mount Silver buddy. Let's show them just how good we are." Charizard smiled, and took of. No one would see Ash for another 8 years.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

After that day Ash trained harder, learned he was a future Aura Guardian, mastered his Aura abilities, started to train for contests as well as his battles.

Suddenly his Pidgeot came flying down, with a letter in its beak.

"What's this Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

'I don't know, I was flying over the Indigo Plateau, and a man must have recognised me because he called me down and gave me this, asking me to give it to you.' The bird pokemon said.

Ash opened the letter, and a smile made it's way onto his face. "Well guys looks like we are going to have our revenge sooner than we thought." Ash smirked.

'Master what do you mean?' Lucario asked.

"We have been invited to the Master's Championship, at the Indigo Plateau." Ash and the rest of the pokemon smirked.

After the betrayal Trip, Paul and Gary learned of it through Professor Oak, and they were angry also, as they had come to respect Ash who had beat them more than once each. So they went looking for Ash, along the way they met up with Max and Bonnie, who had left their siblings as well as their friends when they saw what they did to Ash. They all went to look for Ash together, eventually finding him on the summit of Mount Silver. However they were shocked when they saw all the new pokemon that Ash had caught, as well as the ones that came to him from their friends, the way Ash looked as he now wore an Aura Guardian outfit and they were shocked that all of the pokemon that Ash had were the final evolved forms, except Pikachu and the Riolu that was standing beside Ash.

They explained that they were with Ash no matter what, Bonnie and Max also said that they left their siblings and their families and started travelling around with each other till they met up with Paul, Trip and Gary. Ash agreed to let them stay, and they all trained together, however Ash became the strongest of them all.

But then 7 years into their time on the mountain something strange happened to all of them.

_**1 year ago.**_

 _ **Ash, Max, Bonnie, Paul, Trip and Gary were sitting on the mountain as they had the day off of training, when they got a surprised visit. It was Mewtwo, a legendary pokemon that was created from the DNA of Mew, another Legendary.**_

 _ **'Chosen One, I have been sent to teleport you and your friends to the Hall of Origin, the place where all legendaries reside. There is also a few friends that are being invited, now they have left the organisation and are willing to help you.' Mewtwo explained.**_

" _ **Okay Mewtwo, we will go with you." Ash said.**_

 _ **Mewtwo nodded and teleported them away. When they were able to see again, they noticed that they were in a room full of legendary pokemon, with Arceus standing at the head.**_

 _ **'Ash we have called you here because we saw what happened 7 years ago. And we have seen what you have been doing since then, we have decided to give you a gift.' Arceus said.**_

 _ **Ash was shocked. "Thank you Arceus, although I do not know what gift you can give to me." Ash says, blushing.**_

 _ **'That's easy, us.' Arceus said.**_

" _ **Wait, what do you mean?" Ash asked confused.**_

 _ **'I mean that we want to come along with you, I know that you want to do battles and contests, and most of the legendaries want to do that too, but they have never found the right person. And now we have.' Arceus explained.**_

" _ **I would be honoured if you wanted to travel with me, so who is coming." And with that Arceus made some pokeballs.**_

 _ **When they were all caught. Ash had most, while the others each had one legendary.**_

 _ **Bonnie got Deoxys.**_

 _ **Max got Victini.**_

 _ **Paul got Dialga.**_

 _ **Trip got Cobalion.**_

 _ **Gary got Latios.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Ash got all the others. Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mew, Lugia, Latias, Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Cresselia, Keldeo, Virizion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Xerneas, Celebi, Manaphy, Meloetta, Darkrai, Genesect, Palkia, Giratina, Entei, and Diancie.**_

 _ **It was then that Ash noticed Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth there. They explained that they were no longer with Team Rocket and that they went looking for Ash before, but all they found was his friends. They explained that his friends told them what happened 7 years ago, and that they had always liked Ash. Ash believed them, and let them join, Meowth even let Ash catch him because of his like of the trainer.**_

" _ **Thank you Arceus, we will train with you hard." Arceus nodded before teleporting them out and to the mountain they lived at, before returning to his pokeball.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"So Ash are we in?" Gary, Trip and Paul asked at the same time.

Max and Bonnie were also trainers as well and agreed to go.

"Oh yeah are we in. Let's use different pokemon for each round, I'll be using one legendary in each round. Let's give those traitors and the pokemon world a surprise." Ash said. While his friends and pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" They all yelled.

They all called out their flying pokemon and climbed on their backs, heading towards the Plateau.

They arrived there early the next day and registered for the competition.

Once they were all signed in they were going out to train their pokemon, when they ran into people that they never wanted to see again.

Ash was using his name Red Satoshi when talking to other people, but when it comes to the battles and contests his real name as Ash Ketchum has to be used.

He ignored them and went past them, bumping into May.

"Excuse me, you just bumped into me. I want an apology." May said.

"You bumped into me miss. So watch where you are going." Ash said.

"Just who do you think you are?" May said harshly.

"My name is Red Satoshi. These are my friends Gary, Trip, May, Bonnie, Max and Paul." At the names the traitors gasped.

"Bonnie is that you?" Clemont asks.

"Max is that you?" May asks.

Both Bonnie and Max ignore their former siblings, turning their faces away. Clemont and May looked heartbroken.

"Well since you did not apologise to my girlfriend, then I challenge you to a pokemon battle." Drew said.

"Fine then, but I warn you, you shouldn't have done that." Ash said.

They moved to the battle ground and stood on opposite sides. They declared that it was to be a one on one battle.

"Masquerain , I chose you!" Drew yelled.

"Cresselia, I chose you!" Ash yelled.

Everyone other than Ash's friends gasped. " That's the legendary and only Cresselia, how did you catch her?" Brock asked.

"That is for me to know mate. Now do you still want to battle me, knowing that I have got this legendary and powerful pokemon, as well as a type advantage over you?" Ash says, hoping the answer is no. Although this would be a simple battle, his Cresselia wanted to do some extra training, even if it is with Drew's weak Masquerain.

"Of course I still want to battle you, just because it is a legendary pokemon doesn't mean that it is very strong." Drew shot back, however he did look slightly nervous.

"I was hoping you would say that." Ash smirked, Cresselia smirked right back.

Drew began to sweat a little bit at the prospect that he is going to have to fight a legendary pokemon, the only one of its kind.

"You look a little scared Drew, are you sure that you do not want to pull out when you have the chance?" Ash smirked.

"Look Red no one tells me to back out of a fight, so whoever you are, you should be the one to be backing out of this fight. Even with that weak legendary you will not stand a chance against me." Drew boasted. All the traitors cheered for Drew though May and Clemont were not as enthusiastic as they were when they arrived.

"Haha, please do not make me laugh, me back down to you, this is just a warm up for me, you aren't even worth my time, but since I don't like you then I will battle you. How many pokemon do you want each?" Ash asked. It didn't matter to Ash one bit, he knew that he would win no matter how many pokemon they would be battling with.

"We will do a 3 on 3 pokemon battle, the first to lose all 3 of their pokemon is the loser." Drew said, more confidently.

'Ash I think that you should battle with 3 legendary pokemon, show them that you are not to be messed with. This boy looks like some form of traffic light.' Ash heard from Cresselia.

"Yes that's a good idea. And yeah he kinda does." Ash said, smiling.

"Huh, who the hell are you talking to?" Drew asked, confusedly.

"Oh did I forget to mention that I can talk to all pokemon, even those that are on the opposite team. Cresselia just said that you remind her a bit of a traffic light." Ash laughed, while Drew seethed.

"Wow, you can talk to your pokemon?" Brock said.

"Yes of course I can." Ash turned to look at the pokemon that was standing in front of him. "Do you have anything you would like to say now that you have got the chance?" Ash said yo Masquerain.

'Yes if you prove to beat me can I join you, Drew is not a good trainer to any of the pokemon that he owns, he is very close to abusive. I think that most of his pokemon will want to leave him and soon. Would you take us all in?' The Masquerain told him.

"Of course I will, I am always ready to help pokemon when they need it." Ash replied.

"What has that bug told you?" Drew said, making Masquerain shrink back in fear.

"He said that he and most of your other pokemon want to leave you because of the way that you treat them, he has kindly asked me that I take in him, as well as your other pokemon that are willing to come with me. Which I will gladly do." Ash smirked.

Drew looked ready to hit Masquerain, but Ash stepped in the way and stopped the hit.

"I don't agree with anyone that hits their pokemon. You have done so many bad things in your life, but abusing your pokemon is as bad as it gets. I am going to take all of your pokemon, when I have won this battle." Ash spoke.

"You can't I only have 3 pokemon." Drew said meekly.

"Well then this is a 3 on 3 battle, I will change my pokemon each time, and when I beat one of yours you are going to hand it over to me. And I will do the same, if you beat one of mine then I will hand it over to you." Ash said, smiling. He knew that he was not going to lose.

All Drew could think about was the fact that if he beat this guy he could have a legendary pokemon. "Okay then I agree to your terms. Now let this battle begin!"

"I wonder if Ash is going to use his secret weapon?" Bonnie asked the others.

"Oh I know he will, these are the people that betrayed him, he will not reveal who is yet to anyone or what he is until the matches, or even until him and Mewtwo get their ideas and their feelings together." Paul replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean, they are so obvious. But I think its the fact that Ash may think we hate him for loving a pokemon while he is technically a pokemon himself." Trip said.

 _ **7 months ago.**_

 _ **Ash and friends were once again summoned to the Hall of Origin, where Arceus, who had been released earlier that day with the other legendaries to execute a meeting, was standing before them .**_

" _ **Ash you have made us all proud you love, treat and train all your pokemon the same, even the legendaries and for that I am impressed. You have shown all you pokemon including this a new life, as well as new moves and attacks that we never knew we had. Therefore we have discussed this matter and have decided to award another gift, however this one will just be for you." Arceus explained.**_

" _ **I'm getting another gift? But I already have one." Ash said, blushing once again from the king words spoken to him.**_

" _ **Yes and if you keep loving and training your pokemon as you are now then are going to be even more gifts, as well as for your friends. While your friends do love and care for all their pokemon they are not the chosen and therefore cannot receive this gift. However they will get one later on." Mew said.**_

" _ **Okay what is this gift?" Ash asked, confused.**_

" _ **We want to make you part pokemon." Arceus said calmly.**_

 _ **Ash's eyes widened when he heard this. "You want to make me a pokemon, but why?" Ash asked shocked.**_

" _ **This is because you have got the heart of a pokemon, the courage of a pokemon and the aura of an Aura Guardian, we wanted to give this gift to you." Celebi explained.**_

 _ **Ash simply nodded his head. "Okay so what pokemon will I be?" Ash asked excitedly.**_

" _ **That is for you to decide, while you will be part human most of you will be pokemon. Think of it in these numbers 40% of you will be human while the remaining 60% of you will be a pokemon of your own choosing." Victini said.**_

" _ **Okay then if I get to choose, I would like to be a Mewtwo." Ash said easily and without hesitation.**_

" _ **And why may I ask have you chosen this pokemon?" Mew asked.**_

" _ **Because while I love and care for all my legendaries the same, I have always felt closer to Mewtwo then anyone else. We went through so much together, helped one another, cried together and he helped save myself from turning to stone. I want to be just like him." Ash said calmly.**_

 _ **While Mewtwo was blushing from the kind words Ash had spoken about him, Arceus nodded her head, accepting the reason why Ash chose as he did. Arceus raised her paw and passed it over Ash's head, a bright light was produced. When this light faded there was Mewtwo standing there, wearing the cap that once belonged to Ash Ketchum.**_

 _ **Ash looked like any other Mewtwo, while there is only two in existence, from his cat like appearance to the long tail, however Ash was dark blue where the other Mewtwo was dark pink, and where the light pink on the other Mewtwo was, there was now light blue.**_

 _ **Mewtwo and Ash looked at one another in a new light for the first time, and something began to form in the pits of their stomach, though they did not know the feeling. Arceus however could see this feeling and knew that something special may come from this gift than what was intended.**_

" _ **Go now Ash, I expect that you are not going to be in hiding for very much longer. We will return to ours pokeballs in a short time, but I need to rap up this meeting and we need to check that everything is right in the balance of the world. We will see you soon, Chosen." Arceus said, and with a flick from her paw he and his friends were back on their mountain.**_

 _ **Ash answered all the questions that he was asked, and was able to discover that while he now a Mewtwo body he was able to transform into a human one, he was able to decide how he looked. However he had to be careful, as he only had one chance to chose.**_

 _ **Ash went with a look that was kind of what he looked like before, he still had the same raven, messy hair and the same brown eyes, however his hair was longer and had blue streaks in it, his eyes gained a bluish tone, also shoes an Aura Guardian coming of age, he had made himself taller and a bit more muscled then he previously was and he now wore black jeans, white t-shirt with his signature blue overcoat, his backpack and his fingerless gloves. He didn't put the hat back on as that was too much of a give away.**_

 _ **Ash also gained the powers of Mewtwo as well, Mewtwo was helping him to learn how to use them. The feeling in the pit of Mewtwo's and Ash's stomachs began to grow over time both knew that they were in love with each other, but neither wanted to say out of fear of rejection.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"I get the feeling that soon they are going to confess, and then those that betrayed Ash are going to be in even more trouble." Max told his group.

"Yeah I think you are right Max." Gary agreed, the others nodding their agreement.

Meanwhile the battle had taken place. "Masquerain use Bug Buzz!" Drew yelled.

"Cresselia use moonlight!" Ash countered. Both pokemon released their attacks, however the moonlight shot straight through and stopped the Bug Buzz, while it hit it's target and caused Masquerain to be severely damaged.

"What how is that possible, you just directed yours and my attacks right back at the bug, without a scratch on that legendary." Drew said.

"Yes because bug moves, as well as quite a few other moves, have no affect on some legendaries while they do on others. And one of the types that has no affect on Cresselia is Bug types. Cresselia use Psycho cut!" Ash yelled out.

"Masquerain dodge it!" Drew yelled at the pokemon. However Masquerain did not move an inch. "Masquerain what are you doing dodge it, or I'm going to lose this round!" Drew yelled again.

'Good I want you to lose, I don't to be with you anymore, I want to go with Red.' Masquerain said. Ash smiled and called of his attack, he did not want to cause any harm to his new friend.

"Referee, Masquerain does not want to battle anymore, and I don't want to hurt him, can you call this round to me?" Ash asked.

"No Masquerain will fight for me!" Drew yelled, raising his fist as if to hit the bug type pokemon. However Ash saw this and ran over once again stopping Drew from hitting his pokemon.

"I told you before do not hit that pokemon, or any other pokemon. It is a horrific thing to do and you can be put into jail for that. I think once our match is done that Ref is going to hand you over to Officer Jenny." Ash said.

"Red Satoshi wins the round, Red take your prize, then send out your next pokemon." The Referee said.

Ash grabbed the pokeball that Drew was holding that held his bug type pokemon, and smashed it. After he had done this, Ash then took a pokeball from his belt and went over to Masquerain. Masquerain then placed his head on the surface of the pokeball and he was sucked inside, the ball shook for a minute before dinged, signalling that Masquerain had now been captured.

"Who cares about that weak bug, Roserade come on out and show this loser who he is dealing with!" Drew yelled, it was clear that he was getting angrier towards Ash. A small grass type emerged from the pokeball, small bruises and cuts were visible on this pokemon as well if you looked close enough.

"Cresselia return, you did a good job as always. Ho-Oh, come forth and show your fire!" Ash yelled. A bright light filled the field that they were using and when the light cleared, there stood a large and proud legendary bird pokemon, that almost no one had ever seen.

"What Ho-Oh, how in the world did you catch him. Almost no one has seen him, let alone catch him. On top of that you have 2 legendaries. How?!" Brock yelled.

"Because I saved Ho-Oh's life a long time ago and we became friends, so it decided to come with me. And Brock is it, Ho-Oh is a girl. Oh and another thing for you to think about, is that I have a lot more than 2 legendaries." Ash smirked at the look that he was getting from all those that had betrayed him. They were in a private area that no one would come into, this was because Ash wanted to surprise the pokemon world with the legendaries that he had.

"Just how many legendaries and pokemon do you have?" May asked.

"Alltogether I have got 146 pokemon." Ash said, smiling. The group of traitors were in shock, no one had that many pokemon.

"And here do you keep all of these pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"In here." Ash said, holding up his wrist. There was a watch sitting there on his wrist, a watch that looked very much like a pokedex, but smaller and more compact.

"What the hell is that?" Drew asked.

"This called a Nanodex, it is basically the evolved form of the Pokedex, it has all of the data of every pokemon, from every region, even the ones that have only just been discovered. But the feature that is best is the fact that I can an unlimited amount of pokemon with this." Ash explained.

"I want one. Where do we go?" Misty said.

"I'm sorry but you are not able to have one, they are not going to be available to the public." Ash said.

"So how come Max, Bonnie, Gary, Trip and Paul all have one?" Brock asked, noticing that all of Ash's friends had a Nanodex, all in different colours. Ash's was blue, Bonnie's was pink, Gary's was purple, Paul's was violet, Trip's was green and Max's was red.

"Because the professor who gave it to me wanted my friends to have one as well. We are the only 6 people in the world that has got and will ever get a Nanodex." Ash said, the five people behind him nodding their heads.

"Bonnie, Max you would give us one won't you. After all we are your big brother and sister." Clemont said, while May nodded beside him.

"You have not been our brother or sister in a very long time Clemont and May." Max said, Bonnie nodding beside him.

Clemont and May looked put off at hearing their names being said from their siblings. Clemont and May then saw that Bonnie and Max were holding hands and standing closer than friends should stand.

"Why are you two standing so close?" Clemont asked.

"And why are holding hands?" May finished.

"Oh how thick can you get Clemont, May!" Yelled Gary.

"It means that they are together, they are dating and that they are in love with each other." Ash said, annoyed.

"What, no we won't allow it. They are still too young to even think of dating. Now stand away from each other right now." Clemont and May said.

At this Ash blew up. He stepped away from his place on the battle field and headed over to where Clemont and May were trying to grab their younger siblings. Gary, Trip and Paul all stayed away, knowing that when Ash's younger brother and sister were being harmed Ash can get very mad.

"Get away from my little sister and little brother. They do not want to go with you, they do not want anything to do with you and they want to be together because they love each other." Ash said calmly, but their was an underlying tone of anger if you knew Ash well enough.

"You are not related to them, you have no right to do anything in their lives." Clemont and May said.

"Actually he does. When we left you after what you did to Ash, we met up with Gary, Paul and Trip and headed up to Mount Silver to train. When we got their we met Red, since me and Bonnie were still 10 we had to have someone to look after us. So Red then became our Guardian, they agreed quickly seeing how much we loved him, how good he was with children as well as pokemon and the fact that he was an Aura Guardian." Max said.

"We however see him as out big brother, the elder sibling that we needed. And Gary, Paul and Trip then became the uncles that we never had." Bonnie finished.

"Okay one who the hell do you think you are adopting our younger siblings without our consent?" May screamed.

"My name is Red Satoshi as I have said. And I did have permission." Ash said smugly.

"You have not got our permission." Clemont and May said together.

"Not of you, we didn't need yours. No we got permission from Bonnie's dad, and we got permission from Normal and Caroline, who are Max's mom and dad." Gary explained.

"Our parents would never agree to that." May said.

"But you see they did. After what you had done to this Ash Ketchum person, they didn't want anything to do with you. Apparently they had grown fond of the boy and they were disappointed of what you had done. They were proud of Max and Bonnie staying by Ash, though they have not yet found him, and asked them to stay away from you two. They then gave me permission to adopt them really, though they only call me brother." Ash explained.

"Your lying, our parents would never take that losers side, over their own children." Clemont said.

"Go and ring our parents then, at this time they should all be with Professor Samuel Oak, they all got so close." Trip said.

"We will just do that. Guys were going to pause this battle because I want to see their reaction to Red when we tell them." May said.

The two groups then headed into the pokemon centre where they phoned Professor Oak's lab.

"This is Professor Oak, to who am I speaking?" The older man on the screen said.

"My name is May Maple and this is my friend Clemont, we have heard that our parents are there with you and we would like to speak to them." May said.

Professor Oak nodded and went off screen. There were some voices heard, and then foot steps before May's mom and dad and Bonnie's dad came into view of the screen.

"What do you two want?" All 3 of the parents said. They then looked around seeing all the people that were on the other side of the screen. "Bonnie, Max, Red, Trip, Paul and Gary how are all of you." Caroline said.

"We are fine mom." They all told her.

"You know all these people dad, Caroline and Norman?" Clemont asked.

"Yes of course we do. These are the nice people that we let look after Bonnie and Max, and I see that you have done a very good job boys." Norman said.

Caroline then looked and Bonnie and Max holding hands. "Oh my god Norman, they are together, look at that they are holding hands." She said, pointing to the screen where Bonnie and Max were holding hands.

"Yeah that's what we were ringing for we don't think that they should be dating, and even if they did want to date, we don't think it should be with each other." May said.

At this the 3 parents and the Professor got very mad. "You have got no right to tell them what to do, and what not to do, that right belongs to us and Red. You lost your siblings as well as your parents when you turned your backs on that sweet boy Ash." Caroline said.

"Yeah Caroline is right, I am very ashamed of you May, that boy beat me in a gym battle even when he had a disadvantage. He looked after you and Max when you travelling and he helped you get where you are today. Speaking of which have you won any contests, and Clemont have you made any invention that actually works." Norman said.

"Well I have won some contests, but I sometimes don't make it into the festival, and when I do I don't get through the preliminary rounds." May looked down.

"I have made some inventions, but they usually end up blowing themselves up along with us." Clemont also looked down.

"Well since you last seen your siblings they have accomplished much, even more so since they joined Red. Max is now a pokemon master, and Bonnie is now the Contest Queen." Bonnie's dad said proudly.

"What you two have done all this, with that Red person?" Clemont asked.

"Yes we have, and he was the best thing that ever happened to us. We don't like you, nor love because of what you did to our idol, but we must thank you for betraying him." Max said.

Bonnie nodded, as did all the others.

"If you are glad that we betrayed why are you acting so cold to us?" Brock asked.

"For me I'm glad because it made me see you for what you are truly are May. It let me meet Red, it led me to becoming a pokemon master and it led me to fall in love with Bonnie here."Max said.

"For me it led me to see you for what you are Clemont, also let me meet Red and gain a sibling that I trust, it led me to fall in love with Max, led me to become the Contest Queen and it gave me the best family that I could ask for." Bonnie said.

"I am not happy at all that you betrayed Ash. You all knew how I was before I met Ash, especially you Dawn. I was cruel and mean to all, and I was not friendly with my pokemon. Since meeting Ash I was kinder to my pokemon and thanks to that I have also become a pokemon master and become more friendly with all the pokemon that I catch. Since you betrayed Ash, I gained the family that I have always wanted, including my brother, who travels with us most times." Paul said.

"Ash was my childhood friend, we have known each other since we were very young, I grew up with him, he was like the brother I never had. When we started that rivalry we were still brothers, we just wanted to best each other. The betrayal you put him through made me realise that I wanted to go on my journey again, start my dream. It gave me the best family I could ask for, along with my Grandpa, and it helped me get to where I am today, a pokemon master." Gary said.

"I had known Ash the shortest time out of anyone, but in that time he showed me that people from other places could be as strong as those from the bigger cities. That people from the boonies, could be strong as well. Since you betrayed I gained the family that I never had, since I have grown up alone, and it made me the pokemon master I am today." Trip said.

"For us it let us see what we had for children, people who only cared about power and when Ash lost leagues you turned your backs on him. We gained 6 new children, which is why they call us mom, dad and pop. Our two children have found love and the others have got their interests. And it brought all of us here together." Caroline said, the 3 other people on the screen nodding.

"I was training on my own for a very long time up on that mountain, I may have had all of my pokemon but I lacked any people that I could call my friends and family. Then one day 5 people turned up on my mountain, when I had convinced my pokemon not to blast them of the mountain they explained what had happened with them, their friends and siblings as well as a boy named Ash Ketchum. I let them stay on my mountain and I trained with them, as I wish to do battles and contests. I gained friends and brothers in all of them, and took legal custody of Bonnie and Max, who then started to call me brother. I also gained brothers in Paul, Gary and Trip, a mother and two dads from the people you see on the screen and a mentor in Professor Oak. I may not know this Ash, but I have a lot to thank him for." Ash explained.

"See you should be thanking us for turning our backs on him, you have things that you hold dear now." Tracey said.

"No we will not thank you for turning your backs on that sweet boy, while we gained things that we never thought we could have, we do not know what Ash is going through right now. He may be all alone, taking part in battles with new pokemon and even getting some news friends that actually cared about him. Because of what you did, all of your parents are disowning you." Bonnie's dad said.

The group of traitors were shocked. They were being disowned because of what they did to the weak trainer.

"Bonnie will go on to battle, and Clembot will still be doing the gym battles. Clemont will not be seen as the gym leader here anymore." Bonnie's dad said.

"May has no rights to the gym with us either, Max has the right to do as he wishes and be with who he wishes." Caroline said, and Norman nodded.

"Dawn I know for a fact that Joanna has disowned you as her successor in contests, you are not allowed to compete in contests in your home town." Professor Oak said.

"Misty all of your sisters have turned their backs on you, you are no longer one of the four gym leaders instead there is only going to be 3. You are not allowed to go back to your home town." Caroline said.

"Tracey you no longer have a job here with Professor Oak. All of your drawings, notes and research has been handed over to Professor Oak as they were done under him. You will not be able to go into pokemon researching again." Norman said.

"The same goes for the rest of you. Brock your dad no longer wants to see you, and you are no longer the gym leader. Serena you are not allowed in your home town, you are also not allowed to ride Rhyhorn again. Iris you have been kicked out of the Dragon village, you are not allowed to return. Cilan you can no longer be an S class connoisseur, you must stay at the bottom, you are also not allowed to give any pokemon and trainer advice. Drew you have been kicked out of your home town too. As for Kenny, who is not here, he is also not allowed in his home town." Professor Oak explained.

At hearing this information all of the traitors started to cry. They began to apologise to those on the screen that they were hypnotised, and that they were forced to say what they did. But no one believed them, as they had called Ash stupid and a loser only a few moments ago. The traitors knew that they had lost everything.

"Well Bonnie, Max, Trip, Paul, Gary and Red we will look forward to hearing from you again. The others who were not mentioned, the traitors, do not contact us or your own parents again." The traitors nodded their heads, heartbroken that because they wanted nothing to do with who they thought was a weak trainer, they have lost everything that they held dear.

"Bye mom, dad, pops. We will try to contact more often then we have done." Ash said, his friends and family all said their own goodbyes and the screen cut off, showing that the call had been ended.

"Now do you believe us?" Ash said. The traitors nodded their heads.

"Good now let us finish this battle." Bonnie said, everyone nodded and the pokemon were all called for again.

"Roserade use petal dance!" Drew yelled.

"Ho-Oh use sacred fire!" Ash yelled.

Although Ash had to admit that Roserade had a lot of power, the sacred fire that Ho-Oh created caused the Grass type to feint immediately.

When Roserade woke up, he was offered to come join Ash's team as well. The Roserade agreed immediately and Drew was down to his last pokemon.

"Absol I chose you!" Drew yelled.

"Diancie, come forth and show your Aura!" As yelled.

"Hold on you never told us how many legendaries you had." Brock said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I have 38 legendary pokemon." Ash said, at this the traitors looked shocked and ready to feint.

"Absol use mega horn!" Drew yelled. Absol's horn grew larger and began to glow, she began to run towards Diancie.

"Diancie, use diamond storm!" Ash yelled. Millions of small pink diamonds then burst out of Diancie's hands, and hit Absol. It pushed the disaster pokemon back and caused Absol to feint.

When Absol awoke Ash asked the same as he did to Roserade, to join his team and become strong. Absol took a little longer to decide whether to join this strange man.

"Maybe this will help you change your mind. Absol come on out!" Ash yelled throwing a pokeball into the air. Out came Absol, however this one was purely black with blood red eyes. The two Absol's looked at one another, and began to talk. Ash's male Absol was telling Drew's female one that Ash was the best trainer that they could possibly have, and that he never abuses his pokemon like Drew is doing.

After the quite long chat both Absol's walked over to Ash and agreed that Ash was going to catch the female Absol. She ran back to Drew, grabbed her pokeball, crushed it and then willingly placed her head on the empty ball that Ash was presenting to her.

"I look forward to beating the rest of you in the competition, as well as in some contests being held here also." Ash said. And Ash and his group of friends began to walk away.

An hour later Ash had found the perfect remote area where they could release their pokemon, train them and play with them, without anyone else seeing or hearing what they were doing.

"Come on out everyone!" All of the trainers yelled, and within moments their were hundreds of pokemon all over the field. Ash was now glad he found such a big area.

"Okay everyone, this is Masquerain, Roserade and Absol. They used to belong to Drew, however we have learned that Drew abuses his pokemon so I took them in. Please be nice to them." All of the pokemon nodded their heads and went to see the new pokemon. The two Absol's hit it off immediately, the two Roserade's also hit off quickly as did the two Masquerain's.

"Chosen may I speak with you alone?" Arceus asked. Ash nodded and led the both of them away from the others.

"What's wrong Arceus?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Chosen I think that it is time that you tell Mewtwo how you feel about him. You know as well as I do that your friends are not going to think any differently of you. You know that Paul is in love with Electivire, that Gary is in love Arcanine and that Trip is in love with Serperior. You have nothing to fear." Arceus explained.

"I know that but it is the pokemon world that I am worried about. You know that I transform when I get mad, if something were to be revealed I may lose Mewtwo forever." Ash said, sadly.

"Ash nothing and no one is going to be able to break you and Mewtwo apart." Arceus said.

"I know, I guess I will tell him soon. Do you think I should reveal myself in the beginning of the tournament, so that the traitors know that I have become this strong when they watch my battles?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you will be introduced on the stage with your real name, as you are not allowed fake names in the battles or the contests. This will allow all those that betrayed you to see how strong you have gotten since you left them. As well as show of the pokemon that left them to join you." Arceus smiled evilly.

"Yeah, well my first battle is tomorrow, so I better go and select my first 3 pokemon. All of the battles until there is only 20 trainers left, are 3 on 3. When there are only 20 trainers left, then the battles become 6 on 6. As for the contests I need to see who I would use in them, as again when until they reach 20 it is a single pokemon preliminary with a double battle, and then when there are 20 coordinators left it is a double pokemon preliminary and a full 6 on 6 battle." Ash explained.

"Yes I think that May, Dawn, Kenny and Misty will be taking part in the battles and the contest that are held here. The battles start tomorrow while the contests start the day after, the battles and the contests then happen every other day after that for those that want to take part in the battles and the contests." Arceus said.

"Well that's good, that means that I will be able to both, battle one day, contest the next, then battle and then contest up until I win both of them." Ash said.

"We may go back to the others now Ash." Arceus said, and teleported them back to their site. When the light died down they saw all their friends and pokemon were playing together, training, talking with each other and some were even sleeping.

Ash thought that now would be the best time to tell Mewtwo how he felt for him, but first he approached Gary, Trip and Paul.

"Guys I'm gonna tell Mewtwo how I feel for him. Once I do this I will feel better, I will have a mate and I will grow stronger. I think that you 3 should also tell your chosen mates how you feel about them." Ash said, the 3 nodded and Ash walked over to where Mewtwo was sitting.

"Mewtwo can I speak to for a moment, in private?" Ash asked, he was slightly nervous.

'Sure Ash.' Mewtwo said, and the two teleported to where Ash and Arceus were beforehand.

'So what's wrong Ash?' Mewtwo asked.

"Nothings wrong, it's Arceus thinks that it might be best if I told you how I feel." Ash said nervously.

Mewtwo's heart was pounding in his chest, was Ash going to say that he didn't like Mewtwo in the same way that he liked him, or was he going to say that he loves Mewtwo as well and wants to become mates.

'What do you mean Ash?' Mewtwo asked.

"I mean that I'm in love with you Mewtwo, that is one of the reasons that I wanted to become a Mewtwo when I was given the choice, I fell in love with you when I was human, I thought that you may like me back if I was a Mewtwo." Ash said, blushing.

'Oh Ash, I fell in love with you when you were human too. However I fell in love with you even more when you became that sexy Mewtwo.' Mewtwo said, and Ash's face lit up.

"You mean it, you really love me? You would want to be mates with me?" Ash asked excitedly.

'I have never been more certain of anything.' Mewtwo said honestly.

"Okay I'll turn into my Mewtwo form so I can get a kiss." Ash said.

'No don't, while I love you in Mewtwo form also, I first fell in love with you when you were a human. I want to share my first kiss with you, when you are also human.' And with that Mewtwo rushed over to Ash and kissed him, right on the lips, while Ash was still in his human form.

The kiss lasted a few moments, and then they broke apart.

"Come on lets go and tell the others!" Ash yelled happily, and ran to the clearing to tell everyone.

When he got their he saw all his and his friends pokemon staring at Gary and Arcanine, Paul and Electivire as well as Trip and Serperior. The six mentioned people and pokemon were locked in a tight embrace and kissing one another, there was no doubt that they took Ash's advice and their pokemon how they felt.

"Hey guys I see you took my advice?" Ash asked. This caused the 3 couples to separate from one another and give a smile.

"Yes, and I see that you didn't wimp out either." Gary said, pointing to Ash and Mewtwo, who were holding hands.

"Nope looks like everyone got who they wanted in the end. Now all that's left to do is beat the traitors and win the competition as well as the contests." Ash said.

The next day was the first of the battles and Ash was facing a man called Nando, a trainer and contest champion who specialised in bug types.

"This battle is between Nando, the contest champion, and Ash Ketchum, pokemon master and legendary trainer." The announcer yelled. At this Ash lowered the hood he always wore and revealed his face to the world. While he had changed in some aspects, he was still recognisable as Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet.

Up in the stands the traitors as well as Ash's mother Delia, were looking down onto the stage in shock. "The person that beat Drew, was that loser all this time?" Misty asked shocked.

"There is no way that loser of a trainer is that strong, maybe they called out the wrong name?" May asked.

"There is no way to call out another name of a trainer who is not here. And besides look at him, he looks exactly like Ash, well except the partly blue eyes and the partly blue hair. There is no mistake, that trainer is Ash." Clemont said.

"We should have gotten a hint when we saw who he was travelling with, I mean Paul, Trip and Gary are all rivals of Ash's that turned to friends and Bonnie and Max were last seen when they stuck by Ash. That should have hinted to us, as well as the fact that he had a Pikachu on his shoulder like the loser always did." Brock explained. When all of this was out in the open everyone wondered how they had not figured it out before hand.

"I don't know how he was able to beat Drew, but I highly doubt he will get past this round in the tournament. Nando is well known for his use of putting pokemon to sleep, so unless all of Ash's pokemon know sleep talk, then he is done for." Kenny said, the others nodding.

Also up in the stands was Ash's friends as well as team rocket, who were under a disguise.

"Do you think Ash is going to be able to beat him. This Nando puts all pokemon to sleep and defeats them that way. I don't think all of Ash's pokemon know sleep talk?" Jessie asked.

"He will be fine Jessie, Ash knows how to deal with all attacks. He will win this tournament and the competition. I may want to win, but even me, Trip and Gary know that we are going to lose against him." Paul said, while Gary and Trip nodded.

Back down on stage Nando was staring at Ash. "What do they mean legendary trainer?" He asked.

Ash smirked. "Well I guess I will show you soon enough." Ash smiled.

"Like all battles till we reach "In the top 20 this is a 3 on 3 battle. Once one pokemon has been eliminated, then both trainers have to chose a new pokemon. The first person to lose all 3 is eliminated from the tournament. Do you understand the rules?" The referee asked.

Both of the trainers nodded. "Battle begin!" The announcer yelled.

"Call out your first pokemon!" The referee yelled.

"Kricketune, battle ready!" Nando yelled. The pokeball opened up to reveal a red and black bug type pokemon, well known for putting pokemon and people to sleep.

"Your about to find out why I'm the legendary trainer. Latias, lend me your Aura!" Ash yelled. The pokeball opened up to reveal a red and while Eon dragon, with bright golden eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen Ash has caught a Latias, a rare legendary pokemon, native to the Sinnoh region." The announcer yelled.

"That's what they meant by legendary trainer, because you have got a legendary pokemon. That is no matter, Latias is still a pokemon and whether legendary or not, he can still fall to Kricketune's sleeping powers." Nando bragged.

"Actually Latias is a girl, the boy is called Latios. And I highly doubt that a move like that is going to be able to even scare my legendary." Ash said calmly.

"We shall see, Kricketune use sing." Nando commanded.

"Latias, use Aura powered charm." Ash calmly said. At this command the whole stadium looked confused and shocked.

"Before the attack is carried what is that move? I have never heard of a move like that before." The announcer asked.

"That move is like any of Latias' moves, however I trained my pokemon a bit further than any other trainer. My pokemon, even the legendary Latias, are now the strongest in the world. Because of the training that only I can give them." Ash calmly stated.

"That's a bit much, claiming that your pokemon are the strongest in the world. Do you really think that they are stronger then those of the elites and of the champion?" The announcer asked.

"Yes I do believe this." Ash said, too calmly.

At this the whole stadium gasped. Some people even began to yell saying that he should be kicked out as he was bragging, however Charles Goodshaw, who is in charge of this tournament and who sent the letter to Ash, refused to listen to them.

"And how do you know this?" The announcer asked.

"Well that's easy because they were trained by something that all thought didn't exist anymore, they gained new powers and became the strongest pokemon in the world, because my pokemon are the only pokemon to have this power." Ash explained, wanting to get back to his match.

"And what is this supposed power that only your pokemon have?" One of the ladies in the audience asked the master.

"The power of Aura." Ash stated.

While most of the stadium looked confused the elites, champions and those who were familiar with the legend knew what Ash was talking about.

"What they hell is that?" One of the men in the audience asked.

Mr Goodshaw decided to explain the legend.

"A very long time ago, when pokemon and humans lived side by side with no conflict, there was a group of people that were able to use Aura in everything that they did. Aura is the life-force that is inside all of us, it is the basis of our dreams and our hopes. Everyone has a life-force, however some had a strong enough life-force that it could manifest into a physical substance, and it made these people incredibly strong. These people became the Aura Guardians." Charles explained.

"So what's that got to do with anything?" Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion, asked.

"These Aura Guardians lived many, many years ago. The last one that anyone knew of was Sir Aaron, who was the Queen's aid in his time, his trusty friend and partner Lucario. They existed 100 years ago. What I want to know is how you found them, they would have all died out by now?" Charles asked Ash.

"That's easy, I didn't find an Aura Guardian, I am one." Ash said, and once again the stadium went quiet.

"How could you be an Aura guardian, and who trained you in the art of it?" Lance asked, another champion from Kanto.

"To the first question because I am a descendent of Sir Aaron. And for the second one, am I allowed to remove a pokemon, I am planning on using him in this match?" Charles nodded. "Lucario, share your aura!" Ash yelled.

"Wow, what a strong Lucario." The champions were proud of the condition of the pokemon.

"This Lucario was once the Riolu that I found during my Sinnoh adventures, it was a special Riolu as it was able to use Aura Sphere, while typically it is not able to use this move until it was evolved into Lucario. I bonded with him, he shared an Aura similar to my own and he is a descendent of the Lucario used by Sir Aaron. I trained with him, we helped one another learn how to use Aura and became best friends." Ash explained.

"Is that why you are wearing that get up, because if memory serves me, then those are the cloaks of an Aura Guardian?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I am a decorated Aura Guardian, knighted as such by the Queen of Rota today, a descendent of the Queen during the time of Sir Aaron. To this day there have been other Aura Guardians, however we keep hidden, just like I have done. At present I am the only Aura Guardian in the world, which is why my pokemon are the strongest in the world. My father was the last Aura Guardian before me." Ash explained.

"No wonder you were able to free Sir Aaron's Lucario, that you have the same Aura signature as Sir Aaron and why you look so much like him. You are his great, great grandson." Lance said.

"Yes that is correct. I did miss one thing out though. Sir Aaron, his Lucario, my father Red and his Lucario are not dead." Ash explained calmly.

"How can you say that, they lived a hundred years ago and your father was killed. You dishonour their memory by saying they are alive." One of the new champions said, while the others shook their heads.

"That is incorrect. You see an Aura Guardian can only be killed when all of the Aura that is inside of them is taken, a weapon of any kind, an illness even age is not able to kill an Aura Guardian, the last one is because we do not age." Ash said.

At this the stadium went quiet.

"So your telling us that basically you are immortal until all of Aura has been taken from you?" Ash nodded. "Then where is Sir Aaron, Lucario, your father Red and his Lucario?" Cynthia asked.

"They were going to sacrifice their lives in order to save that of Mew, another Legendary. They fed their Aura into the Tree of Life, which is the home of Mew. They thought they were going to die but Mew spared them, and let them keep a small part of the Aura. This put them into a stasis, but they are not dead." Ash explained.

"And how do you know this?" One woman from the crowd asked.

"Because I am the one who found them about a month ago. Their Aura's were very weak but they could still communicate with me." Ash was once again interrupted.

"How could they talk to you if they are in stasis?" A man asked from the crowd.

"We talk through our Aura, it's like a form of telepathy. Through this they told me that once everyday, if I put a small amount of my Aura into them it would awake them. This has been working and over the last month they have gained their strength. Before I left for this tournament I gave them enough Aura to wake up. They are going to meet me here, in fact they should be arriving soon." Ash explained.

"Actually Chosen, we are here." A voice called out from the entrance.

There stood two people, both of who were males in their late 20's, they both had black hair with bits of blue in it, and brown eyes also with blue in them. They wore similar clothes to those Ash wore, except one was wearing blue, one was wearing green and Ash was wearing red.

Beside them stood 2 Lucario's both looked strong and both stood proud.

These people were Sir Aaron and his Lucario.

And the second person was Red, Ash's father and his Lucario.

The 2 men and the 2 Lucario's began to walk to the stage. "We're not too late for your battle are we son?" Red asked.

Ash shook his head. "No your not, but these people keep on asking me questions when I am in the middle of a battle." Ash said, he was getting annoyed now.

"Well that's not how things were done in my time, back then if you talked or asked a question to one of those on stage you were punished." Sir Aaron said, Lucario nodding beside him.

"We just wanted to know who he was, where he learned Aura and what the hell is he doing in this tournament if he is already that strong." Lance told them.

Red smirked. "Well that's easy enough to answer. To show those that betrayed him that he is not weak, and he is not s danger to those who travel with him. And to show that poor excuse of a mother that her son was like his father, someone who won battles." Sir Aaron said.

"Yes I won my battles and became champion, but it took me many years until I was even able to win a league. Even longer for me to be to able to challenge the Elites. But there was always one thing that mattered to me more than the battles, more than winning and more than the championship." Red said.

"And what is that?" Brock yelled from the crowd. At this Ash and his father turned to the group and smirked.

"That you traitor is that more than all of those things, I cared and loved my pokemon. They were the most important thing to me, well other than my son. My wife would hit me when I didn't do something that she wanted me to, and hit Ash a couple times when he was younger. That is why I left, I was going to take Ash with me, but she threatened to kill him if I didn't leave him with her." Red explained.

The crowd looked shocked that a woman would do that to her own husband, let alone a child.

"And as all of those who travelled with Ash, the one thing he cares about most is his pokemon. Ash's mother knew he would take after me when she looked at him, and saw that he looked exactly like me. This is why she wanted him away from pokemon, and away from me. Too bad woman, he is exactly like his father." Red smirked, while Ash smiled and nodded, hugging his father.

"One last question, then the battle can begin again?" Cynthia asked. Ash sighed and then nodded. "Why did Sir Aaron call you Chosen when he walked in?" She asked.

"Because I am the Chosen One." Ash saw that they wanted him to explain. "A while ago I was in Unova, which is where the Legendary Birds Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, lived. They had awoken and attacking one another. There was a legend that foretold a Chosen human, who loved pokemon a lot, would know the sacred art of Aura and who carried an electric pokemon on his shoulder. This person would unite the lightning, the ice and the fire as one again. When I arrived I was immediately drawn to that area, and it was discovered that I had the power to do this." Ash paused to let this sink in. after 5 minutes he began again. "Then the Legendary Bird of the seas and water appeared, Lugia. He was the one that would test the Chosen and see if they were the one in the prophecy. Once he confirmed it was me I became the Chosen One of Arceus, the person destined to bring humans and pokemon together once again. To this day I, and my friends, are the only ones to see the Hall of Origin, meet all of the Legendaries, and meet the King of all pokemon. Arceus." Ash finished.

Once again the whole stadium went quiet, while they took all of the information in.

"Wow, you have accomplished much young one. No wonder you got into this tournament, however is it fair to allow him to continue, knowing that his pokemon as well as him have got Aura, and that he is the Chosen One?" Korrina, a fighting type champion, asked.

"Yes, he is a talented trainer and he has recommendations from Arceus himself, he will continue in this competition." Charles Goodshaw said, while the competitors looked to be a little worried, knowing who and what this person was capable of.

Up the stands sat a few very shocked people. Brock, May, Clemont, Iris, Cilan, Kenny, Dawn, Drew, Misty, Serena as well as Delia, who is Ash's mother, were beyond shocked.

"The man who beat me was that weakling Ketchum?" Drew asked.

"He is a descendent of Sir Aaron?" Brock asked.

"He found his father and knows the truth of his childhood?" Delia asked.

"He's an Aura guardian?" Dawn asked.

"He has all of those strong pokemon?" May asked.

"He revived two people long thought to be dead" Clemont asked.

"He's the Chosen One of Arceus?" Kenny asked.

"He has gotten so strong, where is the little kid that I accused him of being?" Iris asked.

"He has changed his battling style, but why, Ash always stayed doing one style?" Cilan asked.

"I wonder if I can say sorry and get with him, he has grown into a very attractive young man?" Serena asked.

They all had their questions to ask, things that they could not believe. They had given up on him, and they realised now that if they had known then they would have all this power and this attention. However it was Gary, Paul, Trip, Max and Bonnie that stuck by him, and they are the ones that were getting what they had wanted.

Ash had achieved his dream, found his true friends, gained a new team of pokemon that he loves and found the father that he had always wanted.

Gary had become what he was meant to become, and became the best of friends with Ash again.

Paul gained the family and the team that he dreamed of.

Trip no longer had to travel alone, he had also fulfilled his dream.

Bonnie was now higher up in coordinating that May or Dawn were, and she had only been doing it for 8 years.

Max was now achieving his dream, to follow in the footsteps of his idol Ash, and become one of the best pokemon masters in the world.

They had given all of that up because they thought Ash to be weak. If their pride and their temper had not gotten the best of them, they could have been the ones achieving their dreams, and not the people that were standing not too far away from them.

"Alright not that we all understand what has been happening, we can begin the match once again." The announcer said.

"Right the match paused when Ash called out his attack, do that again and the match will begin." The referee said, Ash and Nando nodded.

"Kricketune use sing!" Nando yelled again.

"Latias use Aura powered charm!" Ash again yelled.

Kricketune releases it's attack, however it had no affect on the legendary dragon. Meanwhile Latias had begun staring at the bug type pokemon, this greatly lowered any attacks that Kricketune would make in the future.

"Why did sing now work?" Nando asked.

"Because Latias is a legendary pokemon some moves have got no affect on her. All of the legendaries have got types that are affective towards them, while other types have no affect what so ever. In Latias' case one of the types that has no affect on her is Normal type moves." Ash explained.

At this Nando began to get nervous, Kricketune is the only pokemon that is able to make their opponents fall asleep. Which is why he always got through his rounds using just Kricketune, however he is not going to be able to do this, this time and that worried him.

"Kricketune use bug buzz!" Nando yelled.

"Latias use Aura powered psychic!" Ash yelled.

Bug buzz failed completely, as it was a bug type move and therefore had no affect on Latias.

However Latias got a hold of Kricketune using her most powerful attack psychic, her eyes were glowing blue and Kricketune was surrounded in the same blue glow.

"Latias now push Kricketune up into the air, then drop it." Ash commanded, earning a nod from Latias.

Latias did as she was told. Ash noticed that Kricketune was out cold. "Latias Kricketune has fainted, fly down and catch it." Ash commanded.

Latias nodded her head, and flew down quickly in a nose dive, grabbing Kricketune before he hit the ground. Once she got a hold of him she lowered him to the ground.

"Kricketune is unable to battle, Latias is the winner. Trainers choose your next pokemon." The referee said.

Both of the trainers nodded and recalled the unconscious Kricketune and the fully fir Latias.

"Sunflora, come out and battle with me!" Nando yelled. Out of the pokeball came what looked to be a standing sunflower with a face on in front of the petals.

"Lucario, give me your Aura!" Ash yelled. Out of the pokeball came a dog like pokemon, blue, black and cream in colour, with spikes on it's paws and one on it's chest.

At this Nando paled a little, he saw that Lucario beforehand and it looked incredibly strong, he didn't think he could win this battle.

"Sunflora use leaf storm!" Nando yelled. A massive tornado of magically powered leaves began to swirl and head straight for Lucario.

"Lucario use Aura powered bone rush!" Ash commanded. Lucario nodded and placed both of his paws at his side and pulled the right away, a glowing staff followed the right hand.

Lucario ran at the leaf storm and easily sliced through it with the powerful bone rush.

"Sunflora use solar beam!" Nando yelled. Sunflora stood still for a moment while absorbing the sun, when there was enough energy it released it in a powerful beam.

"Lucario take it!" Ash calmly said. Lucario knew what he was trying to do and went along without complaint.

Lucario nodded and stood still as the powerful solar beam came straight at him. The beam hit Lucario and he stumbled, soon Lucario was not visible to the crowd nor the competitors.

'Lucario, it's time to show our secret weapon.' Ash said, however they were using Aura, a form of communication that only Aura users are able to use.

'Yes master.' Lucario said.

Once the solar beam had cleared it gave everyone a shock. Lucario was unharmed, standing there like he had not been attacked.

"Wow what a strong Lucario, I have never seen a pokemon withstand a solar beam without being damaged a little bit. While this Lucario looks to not have been attacked at all." The announcer said.

Ash's friends looked at him and smiled. "Looks like he's going to start using his secret weapon in all of his battles now." Paul said. It took one look at Ash's face to see that Paul was right.

"Lucario, it's time to reveal another one of our secrets." Ash smirked.

The crowd once again gasped, this boy had another secret.

Both Ash and Lucario began to glow, Ash glowed blue while Lucario glowed golden. They released beams of light from themselves that connected with one another, and began to glow white.

"Oh my goodness folks, this looks like a form of Mega Evolution, however neither the Key Stone nor the Mega Stone has been used. Is this a true form of Mega Evolution?" The announcer said.

A bright light surrounded Lucario in a way that no one could see him.

"Lucario, share our Aura and Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled.

When the light died down there stood Lucario, however he looked different than he did before he was surrounded by the white light. Now standing before everyone was a taller pokemon, still blue and black in colouring however he now had red patches on his paws, feet and scattered around his body, on each of his paws was a large spike with a smaller one behind it, on the chest there was also a large spike but there was two smaller ones one each side of it and finally the 4 appendages that were on the side of Lucario's head, had joined into 2 and had elongated with red tips.

This was a Mega Lucario.

"And there it is folks, the Mega Lucario. This has increased Lucario's speed and attacks, however none of the stones were used, how is this possible?" The announcer asked.

"That's because of 2 reasons. One of which is because my pokemon know how to use Aura as you already know. By sharing my Aura and that of my pokemon, it gives them enough strength to Mega Evolve without the use of the stones. However as you also know to Mega Evolve trainers and the evolving pokemon have to have a close bond, that is the second thing, I am very close to Lucario. That added to the sharing of our Aura allows Lucario to Mega Evolve, with the use of neither stone." Ash explained.

"Professors is this a real thing, and can it be done?" The referee asked.

At this Professor Oak stood up. "In fact there is a chance. While we have not had any proof of this we have speculated that if a pokemon is strong enough, and there is a very close bond between the pokemon and the trainer then the pokemon can Mega Evolve without the use of the stones." Oak said, nodding at Ash, proud of him for making his speculations come true.

"Well if it is true then it is allowed. You may continue the battle." The referee says.

"Sunflora use double edge!" Nando said. This move was very risky, as it was a form of tackle attack, however this one would also cause harm to the pokemon that was using it.

"Lucario use Aura powered close combat!" Ash said. Lucario got up close to Sunflora when it was using stone edge, this made Lucario hit the grass type each time, and with the affect from the stone edge, it made Sunflora feint.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner. Trainers please choose your final pokemon." The referee said.

"Altaria I choose you!" Nando yelled. Out of the pokeball came a dragon/bird pokemon, it was mostly blue in colour with white cheeks and it's wings were like cotton wool, pure white and fluffy lucky.

"It's time to show you a new pokemon, that no one has. Skyceon, spread your wings and show your Aura!" Ash yelled. The pokemon that came from the pokemon was one that the crowd, champions and elites have not seen this pokemon. Like all of the Eevee evolutions it had large eyes, however they were yellow, it's whole body had mint coloured fur leading down to one of the longest tails ever seen with a large tuft of green fur at the end, on it's forehead lay a 'V' with a small tuft of dark then light blue fur and finally there was a pair of light blue wings sprouting from the middle of the pokemon's body.

"What is that?" The referee asked.

 _ **6 months ago.**_

 _ **Ash, Paul, Trip, Gary, Bonnie and Max were training on Mount Silver, recently Ash had been trying different combinations to see if any of them would result in another Eevee evolution, Ash had already discovered many more Eevee evolutions and now had pokemon that professors do not know even exist, but he still had one more Eevee and he had a feeling that there was one more out there. However so far there had been no results.**_

" _ **There has been no luck in evolving Eevee, I'm beginning to think that we have found all the ones that the professors have not." Ash sighed, he knew his Eevee wanted to become something else, wanted to become one of a kind, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.**_

 _ **'Ash you need to calm down, you always find and achieve what you want, if you truly want to do this then you will be able to.' Eevee said, though he wanted to become one of a kind, he knew that it was going to take some time.**_

" _ **Thanks pal, but I know that you want to be one of a kind, and I feel like I am letting you down." Ash explained further.**_

 _ **'You are not failing me and you are not letting me down either. I trust that you will find what you need to, it may not be today, tomorrow or this year. But I do know that you are going to find it.' Eevee said, placing his paw on Ash's leg.**_

" _ **Thank you boy." Ash said, petting Eevee's head.**_

 _ **Eevee looked over to his right and saw something shining. He went to investigate, and found a feather, silver in colour and seeming to give of it's own light.**_

 _ **'Hey Ash come look at this thing.' Eevee asked his trainer.**_

 _ **Ash walked over to see what his pokemon had found.**_

" _ **That is a silver feather Eevee, they are exceedingly rare, at first some thought that it came from Ho-Oh but that has since been proven wrong." As explained.**_

 _ **'It's so beautiful.' Eevee admired.**_

" _ **Yes it is, however it is so rare that not many people have actually seen it." Ash smiling down at his young friend.**_

 _ **Eevee reached out his paw and touched the feather, suddenly he began to glow blue at first and then to white. When the light had disappeared there was not an Eevee standing before Ash, no it was a pokemon that he had never seen before. It had big wide eyes like any Eevee evolution however they were yellow in colouring, it had green fur leading down to one of the longest tails on an Eevee evolution with a large tuft of fur at the end, a small blue 'V' on it's forehead with a tuft of dark then light blue fur and lastly a pair of blue wings coming from it's middle.**_

" _ **Wow Eevee you evolved, and into a new species of pokemon. This must be the flying type Eevee evolution." Ash said, while he was writing notes on what his newest pokemon looked like.**_

 _ **'I look great, it may be a new pokemon and it is a young body, but I can already tell it has mass amounts of power.' Eevee said. 'Ash, you need to name the new Eevee evolution.'**_

" _ **Hmm well it is the flying type evolution so what about Skyceon. It blends the thought that it's a flying type, hence the Sky, and it is an Eevee evolution and all of them have 'eon' in their names. Put it together and you Skyceon." Ash explained, writing the name down in his notes after he had described Skyceon.**_

 _ **Skyceon nodded his head. 'That's a perfect name for this form. I just hope that you are going to use me in the matches. I also want to do some training for the contests, like some of your pokemon I want to both rather than one of them.' Skyceon asked.**_

 _ **Ash was always going to say yes to whatever his pokemon needed or wanted. But that didn't matter Skyceon turned one of his signature puppy dog looks, that not even Ash, Paul, Trip, Gary, Bonnie and Max were able to resist.**_

" _ **Skyceon you know that what my pokemon want or need then I will do everything in my power to get you that. If you want to battle and do contests, then that is what you can do." Ash said smiling, he petted the top of Skyceon's head.**_

 _ **'Thank you Ash.' He said, flapping his wings happily.**_

" _ **Come on then boy, we have a lot of training to do. We need to see what moves, attacks and defence that you have got and we also need to teach you how to fly." Ash said seriously.**_

 _ **'Okay teacher, then I am ready to learn.' Skyceon did his form of a salute.**_

" _ **You and all of my other pokemon are always ready to learn, train and evolve. Even the legendaries, who are at the top, listen to what I say. On top of that Arceus says that there is a high chance that if me and the legendaries share our Aura, because I am so close to all of my pokemon, she thinks the legendaries themselves are able to Mega Evolve." Ash said excitedly.**_

 _ **'Wow that is big news. I bet professors don't even know that is possible.' Skyceon said, smiling.**_

" _ **No I don't think that they would. They have not been able to study a legendary pokemon, as they are so rare to see. I have seen all of them and captured the majority of them. Right enough talking let's start you on some training." Ash said, standing up.**_

 _ **'Yeah, yeah I know, I'm coming.' Skyceon said, standing up as well.**_

 _ **And with that they walked away to the other pokemon and the other trainers, explained what happened and what caused the evolution, they too were happy that the young Eevee got what he had wanted**_

"This is Skyceon, a pokemon I recently created. I had an Eevee and thought that there must be other forms than the ones that we already know of. So I began to investigate my theory, I began to combine different methods to the Eevee I caught a little while ago. I trained on Mount Silver and there was a rare feather there called a Silver feather, when my Eevee touched it, he evolved into this pokemon, who I named Skyceon." Ash explained.

"A whole new pokemon, that no one has seen nor heard of before?" Cynthia asked, Ash nodded.

"Do you have any other pokemon that are not in the pokedex?" Charles asked.

"Yes I have quite a few pokemon that I discovered, though it took many years. Most of them are Eevee evolutions, however some of them are pokemon that have only been discovered." Ash explained.

Up in the stands there was a group of people that were not believing what they were seeing and what they are hearing, this group were the traitors.

"This can't be the same Ash that we knew, he was weak and couldn't win one league. This Ash is a master, he has legendary pokemon and he has discovered whole new pokemon." Delia said.

"Yeah I know, maybe he finally grew up." Iris said.

"Maybe we can try and become friends with him, now that he is stronger and has legendary pokemon, he might be able to do the same thing with us." Serena said.

"Yeah, he's so stupid and I bet he missed us so much, he would jump at the chance to have us back." Cilan said, confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said from behind the group.

The group turned to see Paul, Trip, Gary, Bonnie and Max sitting behind them, with smirks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Dawn said.

"We mean that what you did to him severed all friendships and relationships that had formed between him and you all. He hates all of you and you will not be able to get his friendship back." Max said.

"And how would you know this, we have been with Ash for longer." Brock said.

"No you have not, we have been with Ash since the day you betrayed him. We trained with him, lived with him and helped him get through. We have done more with Ash then any of you have in all of the years you have known him. And during that time he has told us that there is no way you are going to be his friends again after what you did to him." Paul explained.

"That's not true, we know Ash has missed us and we know that he will take us back." Serena said. "He loves me." Serena finished.

At this Paul, Trip, Gary, Bonnie and Max burst out laughing. "You think that Ash is in love with you? I have never heard of something so ridiculous, Ash is gay and has a partner that he has been in love with for years." Trip said.

"You mean Ash is gay, and has a partner? That is so vile." Cilan said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Listen you have no say in what has been happening in Ash's life for many years, and you are not going to start now. They love one another no matter what their gender is. He hates and no longer will see you as friends or family." Gary said.

"And neither will we." Bonnie and Max said at the same time.

"But we are big brother and your big sister, you belong with us." Clemont said, while May nodded her head.

"No we do not, you stopped being related to us the day you betrayed Ash. Mom, dad and Bonnie's dad agree with this, as well as the siblings and parents that you traitors have. Ash and each other as well as our pokemon are the only things that we care about." Max said, while Bonnie nodded.

And with that Paul, Gary, Trip, Max and Bonnie walked away from the people that they once called family and friends.

Meanwhile back on the field everyone was looking at Ash, and the gorgeous Eevee evolution that he had discovered.

"I'm impressed Ash, I have never seen a new and undiscovered pokemon before, thank you for showing me. However I do not know what moves it knows so I guess you are going to win this match. Though I am not going down without a fight." Nando said.

"I didn't expect anything less from you." Ash smiled, while Nando nodded his head.

"Altaria, use peck!" Nando yelled out.

"Skyceon, use oblivion wing!" Ash countered, although he knew that this move could wipe out the whole field that he was standing on.

Skyceon's body began to glow red, and a powerful red blast was released when he spread his wings. The attack connected with Altaria who was flying towards Skyceon for it's peck attack, however Skyceon's attack connected with it mid attack and caused Altaria to be knocked out.

"And the winner of the first match is Ash Ketchum!" The referee exclaimed.


End file.
